The Alone
by midnightstar618
Summary: Kanya is a quiet 'mutt' in a world where they are hated. Her family awaits and her first trial is Cicero. starts off before cicero goes to the sanctuary 'dawnstar' rated m for later chapters 'I suck at summaries'
1. Chapter 1

**OHHH LET'S KILL SOMEONE! This is Cicero induced! Disclaimer, as much as I want to, I do not own Skyrim.**

* * *

* * *

I was short, even for a Breton. I held no fixture, nothing that could get me out of the trouble that I'm in now. I stared forward with a trembling lip as the first of the prisoners gets his head chopped off. I swallow the lump in my throat and look down as I walk forward, my eyes letting tears flow. The guard pushes me roughly to my knees. The executioner raises his ax and I see it, a dragon! My first one ever and I could feel it's presence. Slowly I rise to my feet as it lands knocking debris everywhere. I got hit in the head but it only disorients me for a short time. I rush over to one of the guards. He brandishes a sword at me but I just cuff him and turn my back. He sighs and cuts my bindings off. I grin at him and run for it. Running straight out of Helgen.

I haven't been in Skyrim for longer than a week and already I felt accustomed to it. I almost felt like it was my true home. I sigh languidly and huddle down against the strange Black Door in Dawnstar. It gave off a strong warmth that helped me last the nights outside. I watch the Aurora lights flow across the sky, it's tentacles stretching out in greens and blues then pinks and golds. I sigh and sink into an uneasy sleep. I always had trouble sleeping, even as a child and now it only intensified. My dreams were filled with black doors and strange dead women. I used to be scared of the shriveled corpse in my nightmares but now it was comforting and I constantly found her hugging me.

When I woke I was aware that I was not outside in the cold arctic but instead on a warm bed. I sit up and look around wildly. "Oh, you're awake! Cicero is pleased. For a second Cicero thought you to be dead." I look at the man sitting at my bed side table. To my dilusional mind he looked massive, like a bear. I scream and sink into the blankets. The man looks startled and jumps from his seat. "Cicero is sorry! He didn't mean to scare you!"

I swallow and timidly stretch forward to look at him again, "No, I'm sorry...you saved me from the cold?"

Without much effort the man, I now noticed was dressed like a jester, switches back to grinning madly, "Oh yes! Cicero did! He's been so lonely and when he found you outside the black door he brought you in! Cicero doesn't wish to hurt you!"

I look at him closely and discover that he resonated an aura of madness. However, I didn't find him scary. "I'm...my name is-" I squeak. I blush, embarrassed as he bursts out laughing. "Cicero is sorry to laugh!" he says as he laughs. I sit back with a frown. "My name is Kayna."

"Oh? But you are a Breton yes? So how is it you got a Redguard name?"

"My father was Redguard." I mumble. Cicero nods solemnly, "Cicero is nord and Imperial mix. He can not stand the war."

He was, of course, referring to the civil war in Skyrim. "How old are you, Kayna?"

"I'm 23 years old."

"So young! Cicero is 30 already...seems like just yesterday..." he sighs and cuts off. "Do you know how to kill Kayna?"

Such a sudden question warranted my surprised face. Cicero cackles and looks around the room, "This place is huge! Cicero wants you to be able to stay! Cicero wants you to become apart of his family!" I stare at him and shake my head. "Killing isn't my forte." I move to get out of the bed, "Wait! First you must meet mother! You'll change your mind! Cicero is sure of it!" I sigh and nod, "Okay fine, I'll meet your mother."

Cicero leads me around the large underground compound. I found it to be nicer than it was, thinking that I could live here. Cicero stops in front of a coffin. "Here's mother!" he says happily. "You're mother is dead?"

"Oh yes!" he says jumping up and down lightly.

"I'm so sorry." I breathe. Cicero stops moving and looks at me, his eyes were searching. "You don't under stand do you Kayna?" He steps forward and produces a key. "This is the Night Mother." he unlocks the coffin and it swings open. I stare at the figure inside. She was the corpse from my dreams. Slowly I walk up to her and fall to my knees, "I-she's the night mother?"

"Hmm, oh yes!"

I stare at her and my eyes water up, "I've been dreaming about her for so long now. I thought she was just a-" I didn't dare touch her, something about Cicero told me not to, though I longed to. "I love her." I breath.

"Then you'll join me?"

"Yes, if I can stay near mother."

I think it pleased Cicero to no end to have someone living with him. He bounced around and constantly talked to himself, the mother, or me. "Cicero came her to go to Falkreath to meet his new family, what about Kayna?"

I keep stirring the food in the pot and sigh, "Well, I hadn't started out in Skyrim. Originally I was a begger in Cyrodil. I came close to the border looking for something, anything really, to put me on the right path. I thought I heard someone crying just as something pushed me across the border." I pause and laddle the soup into bowls, "I ended up landing right in front of some aggressive border patrol men."

"Oh poor sweet Kayna! Cicero was forced from his home too." He looks down dejectedly at his plate. I set the bowl down in front of him and smile. "Still I'm glad it happened, I would have never met you otherwise."

Cicero looks up at me and smiles his lips forming something right as a hiss fills the room. I blink and sway.

Cicero stood up, "Kayna?"

I wave a hand and smile, "Just a headache." I smile weakly. Cicero sighs and sits down, "Cicero heard in town today that everyone is having nightmares like Kayna. Maybe there is a demon in the town."

He seemed so serious that I didn't laugh, though I wanted to. "Maybe, I'll look into it tomorrow." I murmur softly and sit down across from Cicero. We always eat in silence but tonight was different. "I know Cicero should think about going to Falkreath." Cicero hisses to himself. "No...no, there's no problem. Cicero always follows orders..." he sighs. I pat his hand softly, "Don't worry Cicero, I'm sure it won't be all that bad."

Cicero shudders, "No, NO! They'll laugh and ridicule Cicero all over again!" he storms out throwing things over in his path.

Cicero stayed locked up in his room for hours. I moved around and cleaned up. At about four hours I go to the night mother's coffin and kneel down in front of it. I start a small prayer just as there was a hissing sound. This time there was no dizziness or nausea. When I look up, to my horror, I realized the night mother was now naked. I scream and fall backwards. With a muster of courage I stand up, shut the coffin and run to Cicero's room. It was lock so I banged on it several times. "OPEN UP!"

"What!" Cicero shouts opening his door with a flury. Pointing franticly towards the coffin I jump into his arms. "Mother she-SHE MOVED!"

Cicero sighs and pats my back, "Now now, sweet Kanya, you should know better. Cicero can tell you, corps's don't move." he moves away from me but I clutch at his jesters shirt and shake him, "No I'm telling you the truth! She took off her dress!"

At this Cicero starts laughing. I frown and shake him again. "Did it scare you that much?" Cicero cackles. I bury my face into his jester's shirt and close my eyes. "Oh dear Cicero is sorry. He didn't realize her dress had gotten loose." Cicero pats my head softly. "Come now sweet Kanya, Cicero will show you." He grabs my hand and pulls me up the steps to the coffin. "Oh, you closed it?"

"I was scared okay!"

"HEHEHE Cicero understands your fear." He opens the coffin and covers the night mother up with the dead dress. Cicero tusk tusk's and closes the coffin again. "Sweet mother, sweet mother... Cicero will make you another dress." he breathes running a hand down the coffin. I walk up and sit down beside him. "I can do it."

"No no, Cicero can't ask Kanya to do that?"

"I don't mind, I want to help. To get closer." I trail off and touch the coffin in front of me. Cicero's hand snaps up and grabs mind. I wince, "That hurts."

"Cicero is sorry. He didn't-"

Suddenly Cicero's body slams into mine and presses me into the floor. "Cicero is sorry." he breathes. I moan as he pushes his hips into mine. Cicero kisses my neck softly and runs his hands down my hips. "C-Cicero!" I huff. I push him off and he grins at me. "Cicero really likes when Kanya pushes him." I sit up and crawl up to him. "Cicero do you..."

"Cicero can assure you, he only wants to pleasure Kanya."

"I can't because as soon as the listener comes, if she's a female..."

"You jest with poor gullible Cicero! Kanya can't think he's that shallow!"

Cicero had constantly talked to himself about finding the listener, how important they were. The way he talked about the listener, it seemed like he was ready to give them anything, even sex. I touch the side of Cicero's face. "I won't believe you until you find the listener." I left him then. He groans as I walk away.

I liked walking around Dawnstar at dawn. There were hardly any people and the sky was creamy pink. The silence, though, was my favorite part. There was no metallic banging at the forge or the hiss of the smelter or the shouting of the mining captain. I was standing near the mine entrance at the top of the town. I sat down and watched the sky lighten to a pure blue. I sigh as my needle threads through the soft fabric. "Do you usually sew while standing?"

I turn quickly and stare at a nord man standing a few steps away from me. "N-no." I mutter. I couldn't sew any more with my hands trembling as much as they were. "Well little mutt, I guess you can spare some time with me then since you're not sewing." He smirks and steps up closer to me. "L-leave me a-alone." I move away but he grabs my wrist and tries to pull me. I throw up the silken material and pull my dagger. In one swift movement I stab his hand on my shoulder. He shouts and backs up. I flick my clean hand, not covered in blood, and catch the silk cloth. I hold it lightly and run back to the sanctuary answering the door before it even asks the question.

I run up to Cicero and jump into his arms. "Uh-you torture poor Cicero." he grunts.

I snuggle into his chest and start crying, "Can I kill him? LET ME KILL HIM!" I scream. Cicero seems surprised by my sudden anger. "Cicero doesn't understand." He says, his voice wavering. I step away and go over to the special place next to the night mother's crypt and put the silk cloth into it. "There's this man in town. He's very racist and he hates me. He's constantly torturing me-"

"Lets kill him."

I swallow my words and stare at Cicero. He was grinning madly, his teeth and eyes shining. I fell into his arms again my fear of this moment starts to build. Sure I was open to killing him in my ranting but now that it was actually an option I felt slightly sick. The air hisses again and I felt dizzy. Cicero noticed and his arms tighten around me. "Kanya whats wrong with sweet Kanya?"

"Let us kill him." I sigh. Cicero grins and starts dancing happily, "Oh Cicero has not seen blood shed in so long!"

I knew where the man lived... or rather worked. He was the captain of a boat, shored for the moment. I point him out to Cicero and he goes up to the man. "Hello, do you want my sister? I can sell her to you for a mear-" he tilts his head as if thinking, "hundred gold, for the night, I mean." The man looks at me and sneers. "That seems a little high, for a mutt like her."

I see Cicero's lips curl up in an evil smile. "Oh, then maybe I can lower the price to fifty?"

"You have a deal."

Cicero leads him to where I stand, near the road to the black door. When he gets up to me I start walking to the door. "Hey come back here." the man shouts.

He rounds the corner and I bury the knife into his shoulder. The man lets out a strangled shout before sinking. Cicero laughs madly and wraps his arms around my waist from behind, "Feel it? Cicero loves the feeling, the rush of killing." he breathes. "Finish him." Cicero mutters, kissing my neck. I close my eyes and lean into him dropping my head into his shoulders.

"F-Fucking Freaks!" the man yells. He tries to drag his way from us but Cicero stabs a sword we had found in the sanctuary through his leg essentially penning him to the ground. "Kanya, you do want to finish him don't you?"

I let out a breath and jump onto the man, straddling him on the ground. I cover his mouth and put my knife onto his neck. "Sithis give me strength." I breath. I run the blade against the mans throat but all it does is let out a little spray. I feel Cicero behind me right before he kneels down and puts his hands on mine. "You have to push. The throat is soft but you still need to put pressure on it." He guides my hand back to the starting point. The man was already dead after having bled out. Still Cicero guides my hands against his neck. "Push harder." Cicero says, his lips brushing my ear. I thrust my hand down and across. Something seized up inside me. It was like ecstasy, "That would have killed him, if he wasn't already dead." Cicero cackles.

I stand up and step away from the body. "Do we leave him out here or-" I was cut off as Cicero pushes me roughly against the stone wall and traps me there. I moan as he kisses my neck and cups a hand against my breast. "Kanya makes a good killer." He croons. I smile and push off his jester's cap and twine my fingers through his hair. "I have a good teacher." He grins and licks my neck. "But Kanya said no until Cicero finds the listener."

"And I'll-un- stand by that. But I didn't say we couldn't fool around for a bit." I sigh. He growls playfully and presses his hips into mine, "but Cicero want's to pleasure Kayna."

"I know you do Cicero but-" I cut off as Cicero pulls open my shirt. He stoops down and presses his lips against my breast. My back arches and presses against him. Just like that his warmth was gone. I open my eyes and see him pulling the body into the water. "The slaughter fishes will eat the skin! HEHE Kanya should watch!" Cicero cackles.

I close my shirt and run a hand through my dark hair. "Cicero..." I sigh. I walk up beside him and watch as the large jawed fish come up and tear the body to pieces. Cicero screams in delight and jumps around before grabbing me around the waist and spinning me around in circles.

"Oh I know! Cicero knows! I have to go to Falkreath, meet the family! Cicero knows...but he does not want to go. He wants to stay here, with Kanya and mother. He wants to stay here with you sweet mother."

I listen to him as he talks to mother. I lean against wall as he goes on, "Cicero should find the listener. Once he finds the listener things will get better! Mother will talk again and Cicero can be with Kanya! Right?..." I start up the steps and sit down beside him. I look at him and smile, "I think it's time we go to Falkreath."

**gah! that is not how I intended it to go! But oh well, the words take hold of you and you just got to let them flow, ya know! Okay so here's the deal! *determined face* you comment and I keep writing. I love comments more than I love life and getting comments is like the ultimate pep talk and-and stuff like that only more cheesy! So please comment !**

**!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! COMMENT PLEASE! IT'S ALL I WANT! FOR CHRISTMAS AND MY BIRTHDAY AND ALL THE THINGS WHERE PEOPLE GET PRESENTS! COMMENT!**

* * *

**disclaimer I do not own this wonderful game. Also M RATED CONTENT BELOW! Sorry it took me so long, I've been on the rode and am now with my dad so when I'm having some spare time I'll write up, again sorry it took me so long**

* * *

Cicero wrapped the coffin in cloth. Then he builds a crate for it and encloses it with nails. "Are you ready Kanya?" His voice was calm, like it always was when he was dealing with the night mother. "Almost, meet me at Dawnstar's exit. I just need to sell a few things with the blacksmith."

He nods as I leave. Outside the weather was warm, surprisingly warm. I lugged a bag full of daggers and swords to the blacksmith. "Oh, Kanya! It's nice to see you. I heard you and your brother are moving out, is it true?"

"Oh yes, we finished studying the old sanctuary and are now moving on to an old ruin near Falkreath." I smile at the Redguard blacksmith as I put the bag on the crafting table. She opens it and peers inside. "Wow, these are almost ancient." She counts out coin and hands it to me, "If you ever need a special sword done, just let me know. I'll be happy to help you out."

"Oh thank you, I'll be sure to." I grab the now empty bag and step down the steps and onto the snow.

Cicero was standing next to a wagon and laughing insanely. I skip up to him and look over his shoulder, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh Cicero was just laughing to laugh! Kanya should try it!" I tug on his sleeve, "Cicero we should go."

"Oh Cicero...knows." he sighs. He climbs into the wagon and holds out a hand to me. I take it and he pulls me up. We start going and sit in silence for a while...well silence other than Cicero's constant humming. "Cicero, what's our path?"

"Oh Kanya doesn't know? Cicero will take Mother and Kanya to Whiterun then straight to Falkreath and then HOME!" he laughs raucously.

"Hey Cicero?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you get you're jester's clothes?"

"Oh...long story. Yes, long long story." he sighs happily. "Why does Kanya ask?"

"I like them, they're very characteristic."

"HEHE! Cicero likes them too. Maybe I could make you some!"

I giggle and hold on to his arm, leaning into him. Cicero removes his hat and puts it on my head. "Kanya can be a jester too!"

I nod against him.

When I wake up we were at Whiterun. My skin felt hot under the sun and I knew I was burnt but I didn't care. I snuggle against Cicero as we pull into the stables. "Why are we stopping?" I breathe.

"We need food, aren't you hungry?"

I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Oooo Kanya is red! Like a fish!"

"Stupid, fish aren't red." I groan.

"Aww poor Kanya! Cicero will get some milk in the town to put on your burn." He climbs out and prances out. "You watch mother 'kay!" he shouts. I sigh and put my back against the night mother's crate. The wagon wasn't covered so there was no relief. I hadn't thought Skyrim could get so hot. It seemed to take Cicero ages before he got back. He tosses some apples into my lap then sits down beside me. "Here, it's even cold." he smiles as he passes me a small leather sack with milk in it. "Thank the gods." I mutter.

Cicero waits while I leave the wagon and poor the milk on my face. I sigh as it cools down my burn. I use a rag to wipe off my face. When I clear my eyes I saw it. A dragon, swooping around the watch tower. I run back to the wagon and show Cicero. "Dragon's are brilliant all 'Swoosh' and 'Roar' !"

I swallow, something inside me was roaring. "Can we...uh...can we go fight it?"

"WHAAA!" Cicero cries. He stands up on the wagon, "We can't Kanya! Cicero doesn't want to get killed by a dragon!"

I clear my throat as I realize his crotch was level with my face. "Cicero...please?"

He bends down his eyes becoming wide. "Ohhh, if Kanya insists."

We raced over to where the dragon was wrecking the guard tower. I pull out my bow and I take stance on a rock. One after another I fire arrows at the dragon. Cicero stands beside me, his arms crossed, his eyes curious. "Well how does the arrow reach him?" he kept asking questions the whole time. When the dragon finally crashes to the ground I feel something primal start to stir in me. I scream ruthlessly as the dragon starts feeding into me. I wasn't sure what it was but it felt good. Cicero grabs me and starts pulling me as the guards run towards us. "Come- on – Kanya! We must go now!" I run with him feeling so much adrenalin running through me.

We reach the wagon and take off. "I'm sorry Cicero, I put you and mother in danger."

"Silly Kanya! Those guards weren't there to arrest you they were there to- hmm... Celebrate you! There's this thing called the Dragonborn, long story." Cicero clears his throat and turns to look at me. "No, no. Kanya is above law now!" I grab his arm and pull him to me. "Kiss me dear Keeper." I purr. Cicero leans over, his lips pressing against mine. I grab the back of his neck. The pressure inside me was almost painful. It was something new to me and I needed to vent it, but I didn't know how. I wanted to scream to shout to put a knife in someones throat.

"Kanya?" Cicero whispers just before another wave of dizziness hits me.

"I'm sorry sweet Cicero." I sigh, "I guess I'm just sleepy."

"Hehe, Kanya slept the whole way! But perhaps yes, Kanya did fight a dragon." He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me down, resting my head on his lap. I drift off easily despite the blood thirst inside me.

Falkreath was a small town. I blinked as we rolled through and nearly missed it. "We're almost there." Cicero sighs. I stand up and start unlacing the straps around the Night mother's crate. "Careful Kanya!" he breathes. I smile at him as we pull to a stop. There were six people outside in the night. The woman who apparently led them steps up to us. "Welcome home Keeper. My name is Astrid? We are honored to have you and the Night Mother as our newest members. I could see Cicero frown, "Dear sister, Cicero thinks you are the new members, mother has been here for far longer." He looked pointedly at them then smiled, "Cicero is glad to meet you too."

I had fallen easily back into my shy state and stayed, like a shadow, behind Cicero. "Who's your friend Keeper? I don't think she's the Unholy Matron."

"Oh, this is Kanya, Cicero's _close_ friend." He put emphasis on close, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he looks over the group. "Oh... if she is able to kill then she can stay."

I shrink lower behind Cicero, but the jester is quick. "I am teaching her. She was only initiated a month ago and she was ill. It takes time, Cicero knows, to get back on your feet. Plus there weren't many opprotunities on the rode, well besides bandits and wolves. However those don't help with the sneaking and backstabbing."

The woman looks at me her eyes narrowed dangerously. Astrid smiles thinly, "Well I assure you, if she doesn't pull her weight, she will be removed."

I frown angrily at her and Cicero clucks his tongue, "That simply is not the Bark Brotherhood's way." Cicero puts an arm protectively around me before saying, "And if she is removed in any way, Cicero assures you, darling Astrid, you will be next to be removed."

I grip his arm tightly and hiss, "Cicero this is no way to start off our stay!"

"She is right, what we must do is learn to get along." the old man says. I tug on Cicero's arm and nod up at him. Cicero sighs and rubs his forehead, "She's right of course... Kanya is always right. Cicero apologizes for his harsh words."

We had been in the Falkreath sanctuary for a full three weeks now. Cicero was growing more and more uneasy around, 'the harlot'

I tap his arm as we sat in our shared room. The guild had filled it's last bed with a new recruit who had started off by taking a contract from them. I didn't necessarily like her. She seemed arrogant and full of herself. She flauted herself and even worse she hung onto Cicero. "What's matter Kanya?"

"Can we go out to hunt? I want to get better." He looks at me and smiles brightly. "Of course!"

It wasn't hard to get a contract from Astrid, she seemed happy to get us out. The contract was in Falkreath itself and I knew exactly how to lure the victim out. I stood next to the inn and leaned against the pole. He walked out around ten at night. "Hey." I breath, huskily. "I'm passing through and am looking for some company."

The man scratches his beard then smiles, "I'm good with that."

From there I lead him into the woods. Cicero was waiting in the shadows, his body perfectly concealed. I push the man down onto the grass and lick his neck. "Are you ready for the best you'll ever have?"

He pants and nods.

"Good, close your eyes."

He follows my orders and I pull up my blade and stab it down, between his legs. He screams, clawing at the ground. I bend down and place my mouth over his and take in his scream. When his screams dissolve into sobs I take my mouth off of his. "You see, I love gore and my friend likes it to. You're our company while we fuck on your dead body."

Cicero starts laughing from the shadows. "Oooo I hope Kanya means it." He swoops down onto me, ripping my body from it's place atop the target. "Cicero really likes it when Kanya kills, she looks like ecstasy."

"Oh sweet Cicero, it is ecstasy!" I throw my self against him pushing him onto the ground. "Let me finish this guy first." I purr kissing his forehead. Cicero huffs and crosses his arms. "Fine." I get off and lower myself back onto the dying man. "Good, you're still here!" I raise the knife to stab into his eye when I feel Cicero's hands pull open my shirt and pulling down my under shirt. I was bared and the man under me starts to cry harder. I plunge the blade into his eye and he stops squriming and was dead. Cicero grabs my body and tosses me onto the ground. He flips me onto my stomach and takes off his pants. "Dear Kanya, let the sweet Keeper pry open your body." he pants.

He rubs my ass and grabs the hem of my skirt and flips it over so it covers my head.

"Puh-Cicero, I can't see!" I can feel his hand touching me softly, rubbing my sex.

"Kanya has no need of sight, but I'll take it off." He re flips the skirt then shoves it down to my knees. Cicero huffs and dips two fingers into me. I moan and smile. "Cicero want's to see Kanya's face." He mutters, tipping me over onto my back. I look up into his eyes and he grins, "Kanya's body is so-" he sighs. I sit up and cup his manhood rubbing it in my palm, "And Cicero is so well endowed." I giggle. Suddenly though, things got very serious. His hand goes between my legs again and rubs it so- "Ah!" I feel sweat start beading on my brow as I push my hips up to his hand. I let go of his , now hard, length. I lean back on my elbows and watch him stroke me.

"Does Kanya want more?" He mutters, pulling my hips closer to his hard length. "Uh-ah!" I gasp.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he purrs dangerously. I nod and feel his hand leave me. "Mmm-go hard on me." I whisper, drawing a hand down my front. I lick my lips and watch him line up. "I can't go easy, sweet Kanya." he purrs.

He plunges in a second later and I cry out. "rough-" I pant.

Cicero moves slowly at first, acclimating himself to my body's tightness. When he thrusts in my hips lift. "Harder-Nnng just like that!" my voice squeaks as he enters me over and over again so hard, I could feel my skin bruising. "Uh-uh-you can do-AH-better than that!" I huff grabbing a handful of leaves and dirt. "Kanya..." he pants.

I drop the leaves and grab his back, clawing his skin. "Kanya!" he groans.

"Harder." I pant. He drops his head to my shoulder and I grab the back of his head. He puts his elbows next to my head and lets his hips finish up. He kisses me softly as I huff and sweat. His hand slaps down on my thigh and pulls it up to his waist. I follow his lead and wrap my legs around his waist.

Every thrust built pleasure between our bodies, every one made me moan, every one made him whisper softly in my ear. The pleasure that built in me finally burst shoving me over the edge. Cicero cries out as he comes and presses into me as far as he could. "Kanya..." he pants, nuzzling my neck, "Sweet Kanya."

"Cicero doesn't want to take a contract with the new girl!" he whines. I sat with him in our room and was brushing his hair. Astrid cocked her hip and glared at him, "I'm afraid you have no choice dear keeper." she says harshly. I grab Cicero's arm and holds on. "D-Don't make Cicero hunt without me! He's my partner!"

"Yes, Cicero only hunts with Kanya!" He falls back and pulls Kanya down with him, "Only Kanya."

Astrid huffs and crosses her arms, "The new girl has requested this. Cicero, you can not disobey me!"

I let my head drop over the edge of the bed and look at Astrid, she glares at me. I can feel Cicero straddle me, "Besides Cicero and Kanya were about to have some fun. If the dark mistress wouldn't mind, Cicero would like to continue..." he chuckles. I sigh and shoo Astrid. "You two are...disgusting."

"Hmm, No no dear mistress, Cicero knows Astrid makes it with the dog man." He mocks. She huffs and he smirks, starts panting like a dog and dry humping my body. Furious Astrid slams the door.

I giggle and Cicero grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. "Cicero will never hunt without you, lovely Kanya."

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, "You just like how I get when I kill." I mutter.

"Of course, Cicero likes having sex with Kanya." he cackles. I lean back and lay down on the bed, "Is that all you want from me?" I pout.

Cicero stares at me uncertainly before smiling, just as uncertainly, "Cicero loves Kanya...like he loves...mother." He struggles. I sigh and shake my head.

"Don't worry Cicero...I understand. You won't ever love me like I need you to."

"N-No! That's not true!" He shouts but I was already standing up, putting up my cowl and leaving the room.

I walk by the river and watch for fish. The new girl was walking beside me, obviously not happy with the new arrangement. "Why couldn't I hunt with the Keeper? Is he alright? Do I need to get him some medicine?"

I roll my eyes and keep walking. Around this sister, Helg, I was silent as much as I could be. "So...are you his sister?"

I roll my eyes again and sigh, finally giving her my attention. I stop and turn to her, "We are all his brothers and sisters. I am close to Cicero yes, but we are more then just companions." I hiss. Helg looks taken aback. I keep going, wishing I was anywhere but here with her.

We stop outside the Sanctuary and she grabs my arm, "I respect you sister. You have no talent yet you keep going. However, I think Cicero should have a more...competent partner." Helg shrugs as if it was the truth. She had no Idea that she had just issued me a challenge that she would never be able to take it back. "I'm getting better and he is teaching me." I mutter looking down. I hid my anger under a shield of meekness. "Hmph, you should take up a different teacher, stop taking up so much of the Keeper's precious time."

I glare at her and shove past, pushing my way into the Sanctuary.

–

**Comment! COMMENT! COMMENT! it's all I want! I'll put up the next one when I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**COMMENT OR NO MORE CICERO FOR YOU! Anyway so here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Summer vacation just takes up soo much time you know!**

* * *

I walk back into mine and Cicero's shared room with my head down. "Oh...Kanya." he says softly. I look up and gasp in surprise. Cicero had filled the room with nightshade flowers and thorny roses. I step forward and just as I reached him I was hit by a savage wave of dizziness. I moan and fall forward. Cicero jerks and quick as lightning, catches me. He lifts me up and carries me over to the bed and puts me there. A wave of nausea follows and I give in to a dredging need. I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was Cicero looking down at me with concerned eyes.

I wake up two hours later with a splitting head ache. I look around and notice Cicero wasn't alone in his bed. There was another dark figure sitting next to him, holding his head to her chest. I moan and try to sit up. The the woman pushes Cicero down and starts to undress him. I grit my teeth angrily and pick up my bow. It took every effort in my body and my head spun but I shot her. I stand up and wobble over to her. I push her off Cicero as she moans, grasping her arm. Cicero was laying on his back, his eyes open wide and looked shocked. Even as I watch his tears fall down his cheeks. I sit down next to him and smooth down his hair, "It's ok, sweet Keeper." I breath. Cicero closes his eyes and wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his face into my lap and holds me tightly. I pat his head for a few moments before pulling away and starting to kick Helg out the room. Once she's outside I slam the door shut. When I look back, Cicero was sitting up. I walk back over to him and push him back down. I crawl in with him, put my head on his chest, cross my leg over his and rub his cheeks until he falls asleep.

Once Cicero's breath reaches his sleep pitch I get up and walk into the shrine room. I sit down in front of the nightmother's coffin and start praying. I look up at the coffin and as I do, my head hurts and I fall over with another wave of dizziness. I clutch my head and stand shakily. I back away from her but I can't go past a few steps. Something held me there, "Approach me child."

My eyes widen. Was the Nightmother talking to me? I step forward and put my hand on the cool metal of the coffin. "Mother?" I whisper. My voice cracks as I fall to my knees in front of the coffin and press my forehead against it. "Yes, my child. I have chosen you to be my listener."

"But Cicero-"

"My darling Cicero, so loyal but he will never hear my voice. No, you Kanya, have proven yourself to me and will become my listener."

"But...why me?"

"You are clever, Kanya, and you are strong."

"But I'm not talented! I can't hardly sneak..I suck at stabbing, the only time I'm any good is if Cicero is with me."

"Darling Kanya...Cicero will never leave your side, he will be your muse and your dagger, your paintbrush."

"But Astrid won't let me go out with him anymore."

"Astrid is a poser, she is threatening the very foundation that the brotherhood was created on. It will become clear to you soon, Kanya, that Astrid is not a threat to you or Cicero. Tell my sweet keeper that Darkness rises when silence begins."

"Are you responsible for my sickness?"

"Your subconscious was suppressing me, I had to worm my way into your mind like a maggot in the brain of a corpse."

After that it was silent. I stand up, feeling stronger and healthier than ever. I walk back into the room with Cicero and sit beside him. He turns over in his sleep, his hat falling off. I raise my arms and stretch. I was going to let him sleep for a bit but I decide against it. I shake him softly and wake him. He stares up at me bleary eyed. "What is it Kanya?"

I had noticed a while ago that when he woke was the only time that Cicero seemed normal, but it only lasted for a few moments."

"Darkness rises when silence begins."

Cicero's eyes widen and he shoots up. "Kanya is the listener! Oh joy! Cicero is so happy! Mother approves of you!"

"Cicero...we have work to do."

Astrid didn't like what I was doing. I was, of course, spreading the word about the Nightmother. There were a few people who weren't happy, Helg of course and Astrid along with her puppy lover. But the others spared a little time. I was able to wiggle into the small spaces, sparing a little compassion for the rest of them. I listen to their stories and give them advise. Slowly I take my place in their hearts. Well, except for the lizard, he thought of Astrid as his only mistress. Fetus though was very open to the thought. Slowly him and Babbett started hanging around me and Cicero. We became a close group one that rivaled that of the others and their loyalty to Astrid. In the moment's I spent with them countered the several bad moments I had between Helg and Astrid. While my killing skills had gotten much better Astrid was still threatening my place in the guild.

One night I was sitting with Cicero and Fetus. Our heads were close together and we spoke in hushed voices. A candle burns dimly between us as I whisper, "We should start over. Make a new place...in our secret place Cicero."

Cicero nods solemnly, "It could work...yes Cicero could get rid of Astrid though. It would be-"

"Kanya! Get over here." I turn to look over at Astrid who was glaring in our direction. I sigh and walk over to her. She holds out a bag of coin. I stare at it for a moment before cautiously reaching out. She drops the coin into my hand and grabs my wrist and pulls me up the stairs. She throws me out the door and says, "Come near the keeper or the guild again and we'll kill you for sure."

She closes the door and the door starts to glow before throwing some sort of spell at me. I scramble up and run for the road. I tore off the armor as I went. This was going to be a slight krimp in my plans. I rub my chin thoughtfully before smirking and heading to Solitude.

The Night Mother told me about the contract, right before I...left. The one that was to kill the emperor's cousin. Sure it would be easy to wait for the wedding, but Astrid was doing that. I level the aim of my bow. Cicero wasn't very good with the bow, but I had picked up some training a while ago. I took the aim of a lifetime. The arrow shot through the open window and embeded itself into the woman's heart. I snicker and drop silently from my pearch. Even as others ran towards the scene of the crime, screaming, I made a perfect get away. The one dwarven arrow in my sheath of ebony arrows now served it's part. A guard stopped me and tore the arrows from my shoulder. He held the bloody dwarven arrow in his hand. He emptied out my arrows on the ground. He stares at them for a moment then picks them up shoves them back in and hands them back to me. He runs off again leaving me with a smirk. Cicero would be proud. I rub my nose and leave Solitude just as Gabriella walks in through the gates. She stares at me for a moment. I smirk and wave easily before leaving Solitude. Helg wouldn't be getting this one.

My satisfaction for the kill I made in Solitude quickly died when I realized I didn't know how to get up with the Night Mother. I had headed back to Dawnstar and now curled up on Cicero's old bed. As my eyes closed and I fell asleep the answer was presented to me in a dark dream.

I saw the Emperor on his throne in the Imperial City. Then I heard the Night Mother's voice whisper to me, "If you kill him the guild will be purified by your hand. Astrid, the harlot, will pay by her own hand. Cicero will be joining you soon. The Emperor in the Blue Palace is a fake, ignore the rumors. The real Emperor will be in his ship." I saw an Ebony arrow sail into the Emperor's heart. I fall back into a pitch black, cold like the night and soft shadow.

Cicero did show up. Not too long after my dream he rushed into Dawnstar with the wolf on his heels. I ran forward and slashed at Wolf boys ankles. "Sister stop!" He shouts. Raising my blade again I smirk, "I'm no sister of yours mutt." My blade drops, splitting his head in two. Cicero wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me and the wolf's corpse inside. "I don't think I even know his name." I mutter before walking into the entry way. Cicero took careful care while he dragged in the body. He pulls it into the center of the main room. "We should give it back to Astrid." I mutter. I circle the corpse and then glance at Cicero. He was grinning madly at me. I smile and motion for him to come closer. He slips his arms around my waist and quickly runs his knife down the ties of my dress.

It was dark in Solitude now. I stood on a bridge staring out at the boat that the Emperor was hiding on. It wasn't even his. His was docked a mile out in the water. Cicero was humming softly beside me. He was shinning his blade. I smile apprehensively as the light of the moon shines down on the boat. I couldn't see well enough to take the shot from where I stood. I look over at Cicero, "This is it. Tomorrow Astrid's pet will be sent to kill the fake Emperor."

"While the petty Helg is out we should sneak in and get Babette and the old man out." Cicero cherps. I shake my head sadly, "The door won't let me in."

"No no! Cicero has fixed this problem already! Kanya will see!" He dances slowly then grins. I smile back right before we dive into the water from the bridge and start our swim towards the boat. Cicero was agile like a fish while I swam under the water a little less gracefully.

We got to the boat right as my breath runs out. I hold out on gasping for air and instead take a soft inhale that filled my lungs. Cicero sticks his knife in his mouth like a pirate and starts climbing the anchor rope. I follow him with my sword held in the same way. We creep onto the upper deck. There was the Emperor enjoying a night cap and staring at them. He smiles and shakes his head. Cicero tenses expectantly, but the Emperor just says, "I told them there was no stopping you. The Dark Brotherhood can not be stopped. Do what you will." He turns his back on us and starts his way to the other side. I nudge Cicero and tell him to watch for onlookers, then head over to the Emperor's new post. "If you knew we were coming then why didn't you run?"

"The Divines decide what is to become of us and when. Who am I to try to stop what's already been written in my plan? My ancestor died before his beloved, turning into a dragon to stop a catastrophe. He told his beloved, then known as the Hero of Kevatch, that there was no other way. Now my child, I am telling you, there is no other way. Both good and bad need a good kick start. Here is your chance." he turns his back to me. I raise my sword taking a few steps back. I decided to make it easy and as painless as possible. I stabbed right through the back of his head. He shutters and goes limp. I throw him overboard and look back at Cicero. He shrugs, apparently bewildered by the lack of guards. We leap back off and swim to shore.

I thought I would just walk in and kill Astrid as the Night Mother wished. Maybe I had misunderstood. I had just rescued Fetus from the firing squad before they fired, when I smelled the smoke. I run into the sanctuary and rescue Nazir. The ceiling crashes down on me severing my connection with him and Fetus. I scream and cough instantly. I whirl around and hear the Night Mother beckoning me. I climb inside, hear a crash and faint.

The next thing I hear is Gabriella saying, "Hurry up and let's get out."

Babette says, "Oh dear, we must help the listener."

Nazir, "Open the coffin."

As the light floods the coffin I stare out at my new family feeling the blood leave my face in the only way I knew to show my happiness.

"Find the traitor Astrid."

**I must confess the reason why it took me so long to put up this chapter. I had finished it a few months ago but my computer busted (don't you hate it when that happens) and I was forced to hold off. I'm terribly sorry for my crappy acer I got it fixed though (Hallelujah) and will hopefully be updating regularly again. I don't know what to do on this one so I'm open on suggestions. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the late update! Really I am! I have no excuse except pure laziness...sorry. Disclaimer Also this will be an epilogue I know I'm cutting it close but this story doesn't particularly speak to me. If anyone wants to pick it up where I left off just PM me and I'll ask questions and yada yada yada blah blah blah also this will be from a narrative pov instead of the first person I had been using...at least I think I was using that...**

* * *

After killing the burned corpse of Astrid who hadn't escaped like Kanya had thought, the brotherhood packed up all that their family remained of and left. First they were unsure of what to do they each spread out trying to find a suitable location. Since neither Kanya nor Cicero really wanted to give up their secret place they didn't speak up for a month. When they finally 'remembered' about the little secret cave the family moved there and settled in happily as assassins could. Festus managed to create a good enchanter table and the Brotherhood start on creating a new image. Kanya, who was an exceptional blacksmith, was able to make a light and tight rendition of the previous armor out of ebony and daedra metal. Everyone marveled at how she managed to make two of the heaviest metals light as air. She only grinned and said, "My little secret." and it would be her little secret even the ghost of Kanya didn't bother spreading her secret with her family.

Kanya's new job as listener starts the second they set up. A month without contracts did poorly for the Brotherhood but they manage to pick themselves up off the ground rather easily. Kanya and Cicero live their new lives together with ease since Cicero never leaves and Kanya's ability to assassinate people increased tremendously. The couple became infamous in the guild which grows by the day. Even now that Dawnstar Sanctuary has a mark they left behind. The only two assassins to ever find peace in life.

Babette found another child she could keep as her undead lover. Though he grew a little bit past her point, 15 to be exact. Festus dies only twenty years later but his ghost humbles the halls of the sanctuary. Gabriella and Veezara both move to new locations to manage brand new sanctuaries in each of their homelands. Cicero and Kanya have three children and each are named after a great assassins. The two lived together for the rest of their lives but only Kanya stayed in the sanctuary after death.

**Fin. I know it's a bit dissappointing but if you think you can do better ;) then be my guest. I would love to see how your creativity would influence my story. Again just PM me if you want this story. A few questions and you'll be on your way.**


End file.
